My Angel In The Night
by Delenn
Summary: My first Dark Angel fanfic! ML pairing. Max has to get a new prototype drug, which could mean everything to the X5's, but on the way she meets an unlikely adversary.
1. Shadows In The Night

**Disclaimer: This story as well as all characters you DON'T recognize belong to ME! As in you can't use because they are MINE! The characters Max, Original Cindy, Logan... ETC. DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to James Cameron and whoever else owns/wrote/created Dark Angel. Please don't sue me! Once again, this story is MINE! Don't use it on your website/web page without my permission. Hear? Cause if you ask I'll probably say yes, but you HAVE TO ASK! M'kay? **

Author's Notes: So far as I know there isn't much Dark Angel fanfic out there yet. So I'm starting in on a trend! Anyways this is my FIRST Dark Angel fanfic, but I have an incredible amount of fiction and poetry in other fandoms. M'kay? Anyways hope I didn't screw up the characters too much! Written back when Lydecker was the main evil guy (between S1 and S2). This fiction was originally meant to be much longer, but I have lost interest in the M/L fandom, and so you will have to forgive me if it's shortened. I tried my best to finish it out, and it is what it is.

Warnings: Sex: Just kissing. Violence: MaxViolence, m'kay? Subtext: Well it's pretty clear that Original Cindy's a Lesbian, so I will write her in as the show has. I sortta like her character! ---Understatement Horror/Gruesome: Nope.

Rated: PG-13 (for mild cursing and kissing)

Finished as of: July 20, 2006 

Summary: Max has to get a new prototype drug, that could mean everything to the X5's, but on the way she meets an unlikely adversary.

* * *

My Angel In The Night By Delenn

Chapter 1: Shadows In The Night. 

Before they even have a chance to fire, a black blur sails through the window and into the street. Running to the shattered window a tall, blonde woman in a navy suit just has time to see a dark haired woman disappear into the night. "Call security! I want them on the lookout for this person!"

A shorter, dark haired man, also in a navy suit, nods. "We have to get that vile back, Susan. If it leaks to the press that we've been developing this stuff..."

The blonde woman sighs, brushing glass off her seat and sitting down. "I know, I know."

Another man walks in, tall and in an army-like suit. He states, "We'll find her and get the vile. No problems."

All three people sit back down, putting their guns away as the security squad heads into the deserted street below, looking for the escaped intruder.

* * *

Max clutches her backpack containing the vile she has stolen from Zasing Pharmacies Inc. She flips off a wall and onto the balcony of an apartment building; bending down, she blends into the shadows of the night, waiting for the security guards chasing her to pass on. When they are gone Max mutters, "That was almost too easy!"

Quickly attaching a rope to the railing and swinging to the roof of the next building. She neglects to notice the figure lurking in the shadows as she unties the rope and turns to continue her journey. A familiar voice stops her in her tracks, "So this is what you have stooped to? Running errands for your boyfriend?"

* * *


	2. The Start and End of Friendships

Chapter 2: The Start and End of Friendships.

* * *

Max sighed as her pager went off, effectively stopping any plans of hanging with Original Cindy that she had entertained. Max barely even bothered to look down as she apologized to Original Cindy. "Sorry, gotta jet. I'll catch up with ya tomorrow?" 

Ever patient, Original Cindy smiled, "Hey, relax, Original Cindy doesn't have a problem with that. I was thinking of hanging with my girl at the club anyway."

Glad that she was managing to avoid any hassles over yet another quick exit, Max smiled, "Sounds cool—"

Banging on their door cut her off. Cautiously, Max walked over and opened the door. Original Cindy, who was preparing for a fight, was almost as shocked as Max to see a tall, blonde man walk in and exclaim, "Maxie! I'm so glad I found you."

Never missing a chance to tease him, Max's eyes played as a smile lit up her lips, "Yeah? Well, I've been the same place since your last visit."

The man sighed, settling down on the couch, ignoring Original Cindy, who was beginning to perceive of the man as more of an annoyance then a threat, like most males. "This isn't a game, Maxie, I made… a… tactical error." 

It was hard to tell if it was exaggerated or not, but Max looked startled. "You, of all people, made a 'tactical error…' where's a camera when a girl needs one?"

Noting the flash in Max's eyes that suggested the conversation could get out of control very quickly, Original Cindy pushed into the discussion, "Excuse Original Cindy for interrupting this little party, but just exactly who are you?"

Seeming to snap out of a daze, Max turned her attention to her friend, "Oh, right. Original Cindy, this is Zack. Zack, my roommate, Original Cindy."

The man fixed Max with a bone-chilling look, which, in typical little sibling manner, she completely ignored. "MAX!"

Rolling her eyes in a long-suffering way, Max hushed him. "It's okay, Original Cindy's cool."

Zack sat in barely visible utter horror; "You just go around telling all your friends about us?" 

Suitably offended at the implication, Max sneered, "No, I don't! It's none of your business anyway!"

Standing up in full CO mode, Zack, who proved to be rather tall, gave his most intimidating glare. "It's my business if you are compromising our security!"

Having watched this little exchange in mild interest, Original Cindy nodded to herself and sat down lazily, "Let me guess, another one?" It was hardly a question.

Max stood up impressively against the large man, refusing to let his macho CO male bullshit intimidate her. "You're the one that comes to my crib with some tactical error, so if you're gonna question my decisions then feel free to get the hell out."

For a few tense seconds the proxy-siblings stayed engaged in a silent deadlock. Finally, remembering that he'd come here for her help, and playing nice was the only way to get it, Zack backed down and settled back onto the couch uncomfortably. Straight to the point then, "I killed him, Maxie."

That uncomfortable feeling that something really bad was about to be revealed settled in Max's stomach. Refusing to give it and purchase, her expression went from joy at winning, to horror, to disbelieving, "Who?"

Zack chuckled in that cold, calculated way that reeked of deadly intentions, "You know who. The one person that made our lives a living hell - the reason we are what we are."

Feeling the tension in the room rising by the second, Original Cindy slowly got up, "You know what? I'm gonna make some coffee and get out of your way."

As soon as Original Cindy was out of the immediate area, with lightening quick reflexes, Max picked Zack up by the collar, her expression changing to anger. "You killed him? What gave you the right to that pleasure?"

Zack looked confused before he was dropped unceremoniously to the couch, and Original Cindy was seriously starting to doubt her safety, as Max got up and paced. Finally Max continued, "Damn it Zack! Don't you get it? He was the only one that knew all about us. He-"

Seeing where that speech was going, Zack interrupted in horror, "Don't say it, Maxie!" 

Angry and not about to be deprived of her rant, Max continued regardless, "He wanted his 'children' to come home. He wasn't gonna kill us like everyone else in Manticore! That son of a bitch cared for us in his sick twisted mind - I hate it too, but he did! And you got to kill him, without even telling me!"

Not able to tell whether she was angry because their safety had been compromised or because she hadn't been the one to kill Lydecker, Zack simply nodded. A deep breath and he was ready to admit one of his rare failures, "That's not the problem, Maxie. I didn't realize there was someone more powerful behind him, someone who wasn't so twisted as to think she was our creator, someone who only wants to kill us, no matter the cost. No coming back, no reprogramming, she just wants us dead."

Eyes wide, Max stopped pacing and turned, "Shit! See what you did killing him without me? I'll call Logan, maybe he can find out the hierarchy." 

At the mention of Logan's name, Zack stiffened, laughing sarcastically, "Maxie this is family business, we have to take care of it within the family. I'm calling everyone together, here if you'll let me, we'll be a family again."

Even though part of her knew that it was a bribe, it was a damn good one, and with that one thought all of Max's doubts faded to the back of her mind. "Here? Everyone?"

Not allowing that cloud of doubt in at all, Zack nodded, "But we have to move fast if we're gonna get Brinn out before they slaughter her."

A wince accompanied this, but Max nodded slowly, thinking the details through already. "I'll take care of Original Cindy, you call everyone." 

Pulling out his cell phone, Zack dialed in the others. Max picked up her phone and waited for the familiar voice to answer, "Logan, hey… I was wondering, can Original Cindy stay for a bit, I have some stuff I have to do… Yeah… now, yeah… You were paging me? Ohh… Kay. Thanks, I owe you one. See ya."

Then Max headed into the kitchen, where she found Original Cindy making coffee, just as promised, "Hey OC, do you mind staying with Logan for a few days? Family business…"

Mentally weighing the pros and cons of Logan's large apartment, Original Cindy nodded slowly, "Yeah Original Cindy's cool with that, I'll go get my stuff."

* * *

No more then an hour later Original Cindy was packed and ready to leave for Logan's. Max looked back at Zack, who was still on the phone. "I could come with you Original Cindy… Help you get settled in?"

Recognizing that the offer was more for show than need, Original Cindy smiled indulgently, "Nah, it's okay, boo. You got stuff to hack here, I'll be fine with roller-boy!" 

Max grinned at the nickname, "Yeah, yeah, just make sure to find out why Logan's been paging me all night, 'kay?" 

Original Cindy nodded and shifted her bags in order to hug Max. "See you soon, boo."

Max smiled and hugged back gently, before Original Cindy let go and headed out the open door. A voice behind her patronizingly pointed out, "About time. You are so sentimental sometimes, Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes and shut the door, turning back to Zack, "And you're off the phone, finally." She paused briefly to get her mind back on the task at hand, "So, what's the deal?"

Zack shrugged and simply stated, "The others are coming, most should be here by tomorrow… We'll get Brinn out, no matter what."

Knowing without being told what 'no matter what' entailed, Max let it slip by, instead asking, without batting an eyelash, "And tonight?" 

"Tonight," Zack started uneasily, "tonight, we stake out this company that has had access to Manticore. Zasing Pharmacies Inc."

Max grabbed her favorite black jacket, ignoring the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. Now wasn't the time for power play squabbles, and she trusted Zack. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She waited for Zack to step outside, and then she pulled out a key and locked the door before following her 'brother.'

* * *


	3. The Stakeout

Chapter 3: The Stakeout.

* * *

Original Cindy knocked on Logan's door awkwardly; her bags were weighing her down. Nobody would ever accuse Original Cindy of under-packing. One thing she'd learned in life was always be prepared, especially if being moved out of your apartment for an undefined length of time.

The door swung open and Bling grinned, motioning to her many bags, "Can I take those?"

Not one to decline a good offer, Original Cindy smiled and gladly handed over some of the bags, "Thanks, these was killin' Original Cindy!"

Bling relieved Original Cindy of her burdensome bags and waited for her to come inside before shutting the door. "I'll put your bags in the guestroom. Logan's in the living room."

Original Cindy nodded her thanks and walked into the living room. Better get the awkward, why are you here, speeches over with. "Logan, you in here, boy?"

Logan spun around from his computer, "Original Cindy, good."

Suppressing a laugh at his computer-geek tendencies, Original Cindy shrugged, "Hey, thanks for letting Original Cindy crash here."

Not missing a beat, Logan smiled, "Anything for Max."

Taking a seat, Original Cindy smiled lightly, anticipating Logan's next question. 

Sure enough, Logan rolled closer to Original Cindy and asked with a falsely disinterested tone, "Which reminds me… What exactly is going on with Max?"

Original Cindy leaned back into the cushions, "Some whacked out Manticore deal."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her description, waiting for more to go on. If Max was in trouble, he wanted to help more than just clearing her apartment.

Scrutinizing her fingernails for any sign of chipped polish, Original Cindy shrugged, "Boo ain't tell me nothing. You'll have to ask her when they're done."

Rolling back to his computer, Logan sighed, "I hope it's not dangerous." 

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Boy, everything that girl do is dangerous." Realizing that Logan would be perfectly happy to end the conversation and go back to his computer, she got up and headed down the hall, "Where is OC crashing?"

Not turning, Logan called out, "Second door to the left."

Original Cindy found the room, and as an afterthought added, "And don't you be clacking away on those keys all night. Get your ass to bed!" Okay, so maybe the guy was starting to seem okay. He was Max's boo, it was her job to make sure he was rested and ready to perform any duties needed, right?

Glad to have some support on the issue, Bling, who was just heading out the door, chuckled and shook his head. "You heard the woman!"

Logan said nothing, but dutifully shut down his computer and rolled towards his room. Casting a glance towards the closed door of his usually unused guestroom, he finally muttered, "This will be an interesting couple days."

* * *

Zack looked around quickly before leaping over the fence. Max quickly followed. They both crouched low in the shrubs surrounding Zasing Pharmacies, and looked for cameras.

Max used her superior vision to spot the three nearest cameras. She gestured quick hand signals to inform Zack that she was going to take them out.

Nodding, Zack watched her rush off cautiously, and headed to disconnect two other cameras he'd spotted.

Once both X5's were sure that all the cameras on this side of the building were disconnected, they fell back to the bushes.

Zack scanned the windows of the large corporate building, trying to assert if there were still people inside.

There were three, all looking at papers spread out on a table.

Zack nodded at Max, and they both slunk around the corner to the next side of the building.

They repeated the same procedure until they were around the entire building.

After about an hour, Max gestured to Zack that she was going up to the roof, she then climbed the wall where she knew nobody was and reached the roof effortlessly. 

Scouting the perimeter of the roof, Max made sure that it was all clear before motioning Zack up with her. Once they were both silently on the roof, they searched for possible exits, windows… anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as they had finished this, they jumped down, landing quietly in the think grass.

Max nodded to Zack in satisfaction and they opened the gate, leaving the large property completely unnoticed by the three people still in the building.

After they'd walked a fair distance, Zack surmised, "That was way too easy. Where was security?"

Knowing that the same thought had been bothering her, Max shrugged, "Maybe they were working on something secret."

Watching as Max did a little 'ooh, scary' motioning, Zack raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't that mean more security?"

Becoming serious once again, Max shook her head, "There were only twelve people in the entire building, Zack."

"Well," Zack considered, "at least we know what we need to."

Max grinned as they turned the corner back to her apartment, "Entrances and exits!"

* * *


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter 4: Family Reunion.

* * *

Once everybody arrived, it got very hectic very quickly. There wasn't near enough room in Max's apartment for all her siblings, their stuff, tactical strategy sessions. There was barely time for Max to greet everyone - many of whom had been hiding out in pairs or groups, despite Zack's instructions.

Interrupting the general chaos, Zack's voice boomed out, "All right, everyone. It looks like we're going to have to send the majority of you after Brinn - she'll be heavily guarded, and we don't know what they'll have tried to do to her. Krit, Syl, you're in immediate charge of the team going in. Jondy and Tinga - you hold the reserve team. The rest of you, split amongst the two groups -"

A persistent beeping interrupted Zack's train of thought. He glared as Max winced, pulling a 'sorry' face and disappearing into the other room with her phone.

Of course, it was Logan - it was always Logan. But the page said urgent, and Max wasn't inclined to ignore urgent pages. Even if it meant leaving her family. Calling quickly to say that she was on her way, Max reemerged into the main room.

Zack was glaring at her, "As I was saying, divide up - I'll need one or two who can come with me on a secondary mission and-" 

Biting her lip, Max shot out, "Sorry, Zack, gotta blaze. I'll be back before anything goes down, promise."

Sneering, knowing exactly who Max was running out on a family meeting to see, Zack nodded, "Fine. Max will accompany me on the secondary mission then, since she won't be here for the main briefing. Everyone updated on the situation?"

As other voices picked up, Max regretfully slipped out on her family, reasoning that - now that Zack had got them all together once - it would be impossible to lose touch with them all again.

* * *

Logan's first words upon Max's arrival were, "Have you heard of Zasing Pharmacies?"

Nodding, Max offered Original Cindy a little wave, who was doing her nails, and slid up next to Logan's computer. "Yeah."

"Good, I need you to get something for me."

A smirk as Max awaited the reasoning, "Ah, and I even cased the place already." 

If Logan was startled by this revelation, he let it slide. With a glance at Original Cindy, who had been putting up with his exclamations for the past half hour, Logan hastily explained, "This company is involved in developing top secret prototype drugs. Only one has managed to be stable so far, and they intend to release it into the general populous soon."

"Which can't happen. I know. Makes sense why they have such little security then - they're trying to keep attention off of their location." 

Nodding, Logan continued, "Exactly. Then you know that the drug has the potential to be dangerous to those with healthy, or over-healthy immune systems." He offered her a small smile, and Max shrugged. "But, Max, this drug can help people. The prototype shows quite viable progress in helping those with disabilities to recover - completely."

Max blinked. She hadn't heard this little tidbit before, and she could tell - just by looking at him - how excited Logan was. She knew how much it would mean to him to be able to walk again and, given the dangers that she already knew were associated with the drug - "What do you want me to do?"

The smile he sent back was genuine, and reminded Max why she was a tamed cat burglar. "All you need to do is collect the prototype vile - there's only one. Without that they can't do anything, and I can have the appropriate people look into safe methods for making and distributing the product, if it turns out to be anything at all like advertised."

From the couch, Original Cindy cut in, "They're advertising some top-secret drug?"

With a shrug, Logan assured Max's friend, "It's between the lines of all those secret reports." 

Original Cindy nodded, bored again, and went back to her nails. Max sighed heavily, realizing that most of her family would likely already be on their way to save Brinn - she wasn't looking forward to another confrontation with Zack about her life choices. 

Turning off his computer, having printed the necessary information, Logan wheeled towards the kitchen, "How about dinner? It's not every day I get to entertain two such beautiful ladies."

Sitting down next to her friend on the couch, mindful of her own, bitten nails, Max couldn't help but agree - she'd come all the way out here already and Original Cindy was here… "Yeah, dinner sounds good, Logan. Just remember, I burn pasta." 

There was a laugh throughout the room as everyone commiserated over Max's complete lack of cooking skills.

* * *

After dinner, and Original Cindy loudly proclaiming her exit to bed, Logan and Max were left alone together. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time that neither was in much of a rush.

"Be careful, Max. You don't know if the guard situation will change - this drug is quite valuable." Logan was wheeled right in front of Max, who was reclining on the couch.

She sat up to meet his eyes, both sets softening at a glance from the other. "I know," Max nodded; biting her lip because this was the closest her and Logan had been in weeks.

Before either had time to second-guess it, Logan leaned in and caught Max's lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft and probing and so Logan, so unlike all her heat-related kisses, that Max felt herself melting slightly.

Just as gently, Logan pulled away. Held her hands in his and regarded her seriously, "If this works, Max, no more waiting."

And Max could only nod, swooping in for another kiss because she felt it too - the undeniable tension pulling them together that just needed an excuse.

After a few moments, though, it was time to go. Pulling away, Max stood and regarded Logan, "I gotta jet - I need to check in with my family, find out when I'm needed."

Nothing more needed to be said, and so Max exited silently, Logan staring after her until the door closed. And dearly hoping that he was right.

* * *


	5. More Shadows in the Night

Chapter 5: More Shadows In The Night.

* * *

"_So this is what you have stooped to? Running errands for your boyfriend?"_

Wincing, Max couldn't help but wonder at the harsh tone in Zack's voice. So this was why her apartment had been empty when she'd returned - Zack had been waiting for her. "I don't run errands. I'm doing this for everybody - you won't have to worry about this prototype either, Zack, it'll be safe."

"My problem," Zack bit out, even though their voices were still lowered, "my problem is that you are more interested in running around for some Ordinary than helping your family."

Her voice rose as much as she dared, hurt at the accusations her brother was making, Max was firm. "At least Logan's around. I only see you when there's a problem, Zack - I never see the others."

Beyond frustrated with her logic, Zack shot back, "It's not safe!"

Shaking her head, Max sighed, trying to avoid that train of thought because it didn't matter what Zack thought was safe anymore - he wasn't their CO, Manticore was behind them. Now that she'd seen the others, Max wasn't letting her siblings go so easily. "They got Brinn, why do you need this drug, Zack? What's the real reason you brought me here? At least Logan is upfront."

Running a hand through his slightly long hair, a habit that Zack had picked up somewhere in the _real world_, Zack closed down to full soldier mode. "I told you. It could be dangerous for transgenics - it could even the playing field between humans and transgenics - make them more like us."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with me getting rid of the only copy."

Before Zack could respond to her bitter tone, Max had dropped down the side of the roof, easily disappearing into the night - even from transgenic eyes. So be it.

* * *

When Original Cindy got back to the apartment, having been given the 'all clear' from Max through Logan, she found the apartment dark and empty.

Max was sitting on their couch, clutching a scrap of paper with three words on it: Brinn is safe.

As Original Cindy switched the lights on, Max looked up, her big brown eyes sad. "They're gone again. Everyone."

At first, Original Cindy was concerned that yet more agents might be after Max, and that was what her friend was worried about - she should have known better.

Max had Manticore still hunting her down, now with an even more vicious leader - a few armed government guards were nothing in comparison. She'd either avoid them or beat them down - no worries.

Hastily dropping her bags, Original Cindy came to sit down next to her friend. "Boo, they know where you are now. They'll come back from you."

"If Zack lets them." 

The harsh look that had suddenly chilled Max's eyes convinced Original Cindy that she was the wrong man for this job. Cheering Max up was a big effort and, for once, Original Cindy knew she couldn't do it. Couldn't make her friend forget about ten years of hunting for siblings she never saw. "Girl, get yo ass over to Logan's. You need that boy more than you need Original Cindy blundering around." 

Startled, Max looked up, "I already gave him the vile…" 

"OC ain't talking about no vile. She's talking about her girl. Now, go get Lover Boy and get with it."

Biting her lip, Max regarded her friend for a moment. There was no denying that Original Cindy had a point, and Max knew that her friend didn't lie about important matters. Finally, she nodded. The prototype might not be working yet, but that didn't mean Max had to live her life waiting. And she wouldn't wait for her siblings to come back, either - she'd go get them.

"Right," rising determinedly, Max flashed a lop-sided grin at her roommate and disappeared out the door before she could change her mind.

The End


End file.
